


How to: Bath in a WaterFall feat. Ray

by LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12



Series: RageHappy [12]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Minecraft, M/M, cute bathing together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2903483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12/pseuds/LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jael and Ray bath in a beautiful waterfall while searching for an ocelot for Joel to call his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to: Bath in a WaterFall feat. Ray

"Joel I'm tired as fuck. Let's just give up the ocelot hunt for a day or so just so I can get my breath back."

Ray panted behind Joel and yelped as the twig the Joel had pushed away swatted Ray in the face. Joel said nothing but, he quietly apologized for the branch. Ray was slowly getting more irritated as Joel sighed in relief and grabbed Ray's hand, pulling him through  the rest of the foliage  and they came across a large water fall with a pool  of foam and water below it.

Joel smiled and began to take off his orange jumpsuit making his salt and pepper hair even more messy. Ray was surprised when  e took off his boxers as well. Ray had seen Joel naked before but, he didn't expect him to take them off right now so his face was a bright red.

Joel waded into the pool and turned around to look at the tux wearing man. 

"Ray, Ray come join me. It's really cool in here and you said you were tired. Come on."

Ray looked at Joel, than the pool and shrugged and started to unbutton his tux jacket and older shirt with his cape along wit everything fell to the ground.. HIs boxers were the last thing to fall as he ran to the pool and curled and shouted "Canonball!" and splashed Joel, who had a very annoyed look on his face as his hair stuck to his face. Ray surfaced next to Joel and kissed his cheek and laid on the water and floated around on the water. Joel just stands by and watches Ray float and appreciates seeing Ray naked.

He could see on the of the forest he could an untamed ocelot kitten watching the two. Joel saw the kitten and reached for his pack that had a large amount of fish. He slow climbed out of he pool and the kitten slowly started to walk towards him.  Joel offered the fish to him and the kitten eat the fish and his fur quickly turned orange with white spots. The kitten purred and rubbed against his wet leg, still happy even if his face was soaked in water.

"Hey, Ray. We can go if you want, I finally got a ocelot."

"Nah, let's stay here for a while, this place is kinda cool. Let's make this place our own special spot and no one else can came here but, us. Agreed?"

Ray failed to notice Joel wade back into the water and stand next to him and lay his hand on his chest and push him underwater. Ray sputtered and shook his head free of water and glared at the laughing man. Joel reached forward and kissed his nose.

"Alright, agreed." 


End file.
